Irish Soldier
by Apples and Beckett
Summary: Kevin Ryan is the new rookie on Beckett's team, but his partner Esposito doesn't seem to be warming to him and the pretty red head Alexis is distracting him from work. a different spin on the TV show. some lemons, some fluff and a few laughs. Alexis x Ryan, Beckett x Castle. Please Review.


**I don't own any of the characters. **

**A/N: Ryan has just joined the team, Alexis is a bit older than in the TV show and Castle is a hilarious as always :P **

Irish Soldier

'Look Beckett I don't want some rooky new kid tagging along. His not my partner and it's not my job to train him!' Esposito slammed his fist down on the interrogation desk. She'd dragged him in there when his frustrated voice had started to distract some of the other police.

'Expo…his not replacing him' A shiver of pain crossed his face as he remembered his old partner…

'He's one of the best cops they have trained…'

'His like fifteen!' He cried

'His very bright, determine and well…just deal with it!' she crossed her arms and looked at him

Ryan's stone set face watched the scene from behind the glass, he'd snuck in when he'd noticed them closing the door, he'd expected there to be a suspect and wanted to see Beckett's style of interrogation. But that's not what he had come across. No, it was his new team, complaining about him.

.Castle

'Hey Kid'

'Hi Castle' Ryan gave a small grin; it was his fifth day of paper work while Esposito and Beckett were out on the field.

'Where is Beckett?'

'Ninety seventh and lex'

'Thanks kid' Castle smiled, walking back towards the elevator leaving Ryan still behind his desk.

.Castle

It had been a month of paper work. He'd had one round on the shooting range, but that's where he'd heard Esposito complain about having a toddler with a gun license follow him around. Ryan had offered to stay back the next day and fill out the paperwork and had been stuck there since. He loved the idea of being a cop, but all this desk work was starting to make him wonder if anyone was going to let him actually be one.

'Hello?' A soft voice asked. He sat up straight. He'd been leaning on his desk, chin on his arms waiting for something bad to happen so that he could document it.

'H…Hi' he stuttered as he looked up at a pretty redhead. He jumped to his feet

'I was looking for my dad…oh you wouldn't know, his Castle' she giggled

'Oh um his at the crime scene…sorry'

'That's ok, mind if I wait?' She motioned to the spare chair next to his desk

'Su…sure' he stuttered. She had gorgeous eyes

'Thanks. I'm Alexis' she smiled and held her hand out

'Ryan…Kevin Ryan' He smiled shaking her hand

She chuckled 'like Bond…James Bond' she grinned, mocking him as she sat down

Castle/Castle/Castle

He and Alexis had talked for a good hour before Castle and Beckett had returned

'Alexis! HI!' her dad almost yelled when his excited boyish face saw her from the elevator, he basically ran over to her and crash tackle-hugged her. She laughed and hugged him back

'I didn't realize you were getting in this morning! Why didn't you call me? I would have picked you up! Oh I have missed you! Laser tag starts at seven sharp, bring you A game!' he was happily blabbering as her hugged her

'Hi Alexis' Beckett smiled as she sat at her desk, watching her partner act like the child in the situation 'How's collage?'

'Great' she smiled as he dad finally let her go 'I've just been talking to Ryan, you didn't tell me you had another crime fighting buddy who puts up with you' she laughed

'Yeah I did, his the 'Kid'' Castle made air quotations

'His not a kid' she laughed looking him up and down, almost making him blush

'Well no…but it's such a good name' Castle teased, his eyes sparking at his daughters arrival

'How old are you Ryan?'

'Twenty six' he said pushing out his chest a bit

'Not much older than me' she smiled 'I'm twenty two…so stop calling him kid dad' she slapped his shoulder playfully.

.Castle

Alexis had come into the station every day for the last four days, sitting at Ryan's desk to wait for her crime giddy father to get back from the crime scene and start explaining how amazingly gross it was. Ryan always made sure his paper work was finished by the time she got there so he could play her his full attention. He'd almost finished the back log of paper work, gaining a 'great job' from Beckett. He'd also gone down to the shooting range a few times after work, making a perfect pattern on the target each time. Esposito had been there the first time, actually giving him an approving nod when he saw Ryan's handy work.

Today Alexis brought them a pastry each and they laughed together as she managed to get the crumbs in her loose red hair.

'Hey Ryan has Expo turned up?' Beckett dumped her jacket on the back of her chair then she sat down. Castle snuck up behind Alexis and managed to take a bite out of the apple pastry before she burst out laughing and gave the rest of it too him.

'No, I thought he was with you…'

'Well I have to go talk to the Captain, can you please contact him?'

'Yeah and ask where his lazy butt it' Castle said with a mouth full of apple and cinnamon.

'Sure thing Beckett'

'Well Alexis, I'm starving, haven't eaten all day, let's get dinner!'

'You just ate my…'

'I have no clue what you're talking about' he said poking his tongue out

Ryan watched her leave a little longer then he normally would, he tried Esposito's mobile, home and pager. No reply.

.Castle

'Beckett'

'I think something's happened to Esposito….'Ryan said in a worried voice.

**Apples and Beckett-**

**I started this story almost 3 years ago! And I thought I would see how you all liked it, so let me know The more reviews the quicker I will update **


End file.
